


Don't Apologize For Your Pleasure

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin always comes too soon, but Obi Wan doesn't mind.<br/>From a starwarskinkmeme prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Anakin is a Knight) bottom Anakin always comes too soon, he always gets embarrassed but Obi-Wan doesn't mind.
> 
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=766026#cmt766026

 

Anakin is a gasping, sweaty mess beneath him. Laid out in Obi Wan's bed, his head throw back and hands twisted in the blankets as he pushes back onto two slick fingers and begs.

"Please! More. I can take more."

But Obi Wan merely smoothes a hand up Anakin's tense thigh and continues to scissor his fingers. This is only their third time doing this and he will not be hurried along this time. They have three whole days of leave and he intends to draw things out and enjoy every moment.

To see Anakin stretched out in an actual bed, gloriously naked, instead of scrunched into a cot or a tent with his pants bunched around his knees and tunics only half undone was something he planned to fully enjoy.

He reached up to scratch his nails over a nipple and Anakin's hips twitched.

"Obi Wan!" he cried out in a mix of indignation and shock.

Obi Wan just grinned. Anakin is just so receptive. He's always been a tactile person, something that actually took Obi Wan quite a few years to realize. The casual touches and closeness only increased with the War and they've basically been living out of each other's pockets. This new development only served to amplified things further. To be able to indulge himself like this is…breathtaking. To have all his senses focused on the here and now, to draw out pleasure and not settle for rushed fumbling and stolen kisses. Force but he needed this.

Anakin let's out another hitched breath as Obi Wan eases in another finger.

"You're doing so good Anakin."

"Yessss" Anakin hisses out. "Just like that. _Oh Force,_ your fingers Obi Wan! Don't stop."

Obi Wan leans forward, fingers still rocking inside him and sucks at the sheen of sweat along Anakin's hipbone.

And that's it, Anakin is done for. He comes with a whine, clenching around Obi Wan's fingers, back arching beautifully off the bed, and all the while Obi Wan's fingers press in, keeping up their slow pace until Anakin is twitching and letting out soft moans with the aftershocks, hands clenching in the sheets.

"Sorry," Anakin breathes, head thrown back, " so sorry, but Force Obi Wan that was - you were - oh."

That last bit cut off with a full body shiver as Obi Wan gently removes his fingers and wipes them on a corner of his sheet.

Even in the dim light he can follow the pink flush up Anakin's well defined chest to where it creeps up his neck. He wants to follow it with his tongue. Maybe give Anakin a head start on round two. He is about leans forward when he realizes  Anakin hasn't opened his eyes yet. His face is still turned away, into a pillow, as he catches his breath.

"Anakin?" he questions, "are you alright?" his own arousal beginning to be overshadowed by worry.

This thing between them is new and wonderful and he doesn't want to push Anakin but he also doesn't want to see him draw back into himself. He doesn't know if he could give up this new level of trust and intimacy between them. And while Anakin feels things more strongly than any Jedi he's ever known, he's not always willing to sit down and talk about said feelings.

 "Did I do something wrong?"

That gets a reaction.

"What?" Anakin shifts up to one elbow to look down his body. "No! No, that was- you were _amazing."_ He rolls onto his side, still loose limbed and relaxed despite his embarrassment, and pulls Obi Wan's hand up to kiss his palm.

Obi Wan lets himself be pulled up and they lie curing towards each other, feet brushing beneath the edge of the covers, and he waits for Anakin to start talking. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Anakin tangles their hands together, flesh and the steel beneath his leather glove meeting and holding tight, while his other hand drifts along Obi Wan's chest in lazy lines following the light dusting of hair.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes again.

"Whatever for?"

"Ruining the moment for one." he admits, "and for, well…finishing." He glances up and Obi Wan states at him blankly.

"Too soon." Anakin clarifies.

"I wouldn't call the moment ruined. I'm finding this quite enjoyable still. Not everything has to be a rush to orgasm Anakin."

Anakin has always had a predisposition for rushing into things and his approach to sex is no different it seems.

Obi Wan rolls his eyes good naturedly, still enjoying the feel of Anakin's hand in his. The heavy weight of his cock against his thigh will keep, a hum of pleasure throughout his veins that buzzes sharp when Anakin's other hand snags on a patch of hair or when he gently brushes over a nipple in his caress.

"Besides," he continues, "I'm sure you're still young enough that I can convince you to…rise to the occasion once more."

Anakin groans and buries his face in Obi Wan's chest. Jokes about his age and the effects on his stamina  were old hat and he could only make so many 'age before beauty' puns back to Obi Wan before simply giving in to the urge to shut him up, preferably with some heavy petting. That part was new, but it was certainly more effect than any of his past attempts at comebacks. But it seemed Obi Wan wasn't finished yet, he detangled their hands and stopped Anakin's nuzzle before he draws him up with a hand under his chin to place a soft kiss against Anakins lips, resisting the Knight's attempt to make the kiss deeper.

He wanted to get this out in the open. Make sure Anakin knew how he felt. Nothing like a war for bringing these feelings to the front of one's conscious.

"Don't apologize for your pleasure. Ever." Obi Wan says firmly. "I _love_ watching you come undone. Whether it's from my fingers," he sucks at just the tip of Anakin's pointer finger, "with my mouth," he licks a line up his wrist to suck at the hollow where his pulse beats, "or with my cock." He rocks forward, hips brushing Anakin's thigh and leaving a smear of pre come behind.

"I love all of you. And you've never let me down before." He smirks. "In bed or on the field."

 Anakin stares at him, eyes wide in the dark.

"Say it again." he commands.

Obi Wan rocks forward again, and presses a wet kiss against Anakin's jaw and whispers the forbidden words,   
"I love you."

Anakin moans and his still gloved hand reaches down around himself, the leather almost too much against the sensitive skin of his cock, pulling himself harshly back into hardness.

"Next time we'll prep faster, stretch me just enough to take you. Enough that it still burns when you slid in and I'll hold out until your pressed up behind me, as deep as you can go, filling me-"

Obi Wan reaches up, hands pulling at Anakin, dragging him closer, kicking sheets away and smearing half formed kisses against his jaw, not wanting to interrupt him but needing to touch and Anakin's words go straight to his dick. He's so close and he can imagine it, the picture Anakin is painting, and his entire body is tingling and tense and he may be able to come just from this and-

_oh_.

Oh my.

Anakin is pulling him closer and lining up their cocks, the leather of his glove sticky with his cum, his grip firm around them both. He can't stop the shiver that runs up his spine or the jerk of his hips and Anakin is _still_ talking.

"-I want to feel you inside me, hard and deep and moving slow, so slowly, until I'm begging for you to touch me, to go faster." his own hand moves quicker, bringing life to the words and Obi Wan can only hold him tighter his face pressed into his neck now, unable to even smear  kisses as his body races towards that ultimate finish.

  "-but you won't." Anakin's grip tightens as he gets caught up in the fantasy. "No, you won't touch me, even when I beg you Obi Wan, because I'm going to come from your cock alone. From feeling you deep inside me. Just you, stretching me and filling me."

Obi Wan sees stars, the thought of Anakin coming, cock untouched sends him gasping over the edge, cum splattering warm against their stomach and dripping down to his thighs.

Anakin's hand doesn't stop moving. He adds a twist to its slick motion and it's just this side of too much, Obi Wan almost too sensitive in the aftermath, but he knows the signs and Anakin is almost there too.

He reaches forward, pulling Anakin's larger frame closer, pulling at his thigh, and pushes two fingers back inside him. Anakin shouts his release and Obi Wan relishes the rare chance to hear him unbound by time or place or risk of other ears.

Smoothing hands along Anakin's thigh, relishing in the relaxing of muscles and the slow twitches in his own softening cock, Obi Wan thinks, _if only all their leave could be like this._

 


End file.
